A Fox Among Dragons
by May - Princess of Hoenn
Summary: The betrayal of his family pushed Naruto over the edge. In a village where "people like him" belong, will he find acceptance? NaruHinaShion
1. Enter Team Kaze

**A/N: Why, hello, there. Welcome to fic numero dós on Fanfiction. It might be too early for a second story, but seeing how long it's taking me to update HtHS, I need something to keep me occupied when either writer's block or technical difficulties for that story strike.**

Any who, this is a response to dracohalo117's "Naruto Hates Yondaime" challenge. I was supposed to have finished this much earlier, but between school and a broken-down computer, I haven't had much to work with.

This story will feature several OCs. The main pairing is NaruHinaShion (and MAYBE TsuOC). However, it may become a NaruHarem with the inclusion of my female OCs if I can pull it off. Now, let's begin.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. It is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

**()**

**Enter Team Kaze**

In the village of Konoha, it was rare for a recently-graduated Genin team to take the Chuunin Exams, much less be nominated for them. The exams were not something to be taken lightly, and a slip-up against an opponent might result in a crippling injury, or death, even.

This year, such a nomination had occurred. Not just once, but three times.

Naruto Uzumaki, the Kyuubi Jinchuriki and local village pariah, was among these "lucky" Genin. While he was loud-mouthed and a bit on the rash side, he was not stupid, as many believed. He knew that the only reason his team had been nominated was for the sake of his teammate, Sasuke Uchiha, only survivor of the Uchiha Massacre. Despite the "brotherly" act he put on in public, Naruto just couldn't stand the Uchiha brat. Years of being handed everything on a silver platter had spoiled the child, and it painfully showed. His arrogance knew no bounds, even going as far as trying to take down a Jonin by himself right after becoming a Genin. There were also a few signs of an unstable mentality, as shown by his unhealthy obsession for vengeance and power.

To the side, Ino Yamanaka had glomped her "Sasuke-kun," prompting Naruto's pink-haired teammate to fight over the Uchiha with her. The pinkette was another sore spot for him. Sakura Haruno, the top kunoichi of his graduating class. He was sure that she had become a Genin simply due to her scores on exams, because, other than having decent chakra control, she was virtually useless. This had been proven during their mission to Wave, in which she had barely even done anything. Looking back on his younger year, Sakura had shown some promise as a kunoichi. Simply put, she had been his first friend upon entering the Academy. At the time, she had been serious about her training, but upon meeting Ino and spotting a chance for popularity by joining the Sasuke Fangirl Club (surprisingly, it was an actual club. They even had matching jackets that they wore to club meetings and everything), she had left him in the dust. He had tried to mend their friendship over the years (going as far as putting on a "crush" charade, due to how they constantly joked about getting married when they grew older), but she appeared to want nothing to do with him. While he kept trying to regain her friendship, his efforts were noticeably lessening.

An angelic (albeit timid) voice to his side snapped him out of his reverie. Turning towards the source, he saw Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame, along with a bashful Hinata Hyuga, a timid smile and a small blush on her face upon greeting the object of her affections. A beam threatened to split Naruto's face. These three, along with Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi, were his best friends, and actually showed promise as Shinobi (although Shikamaru's lazy streak made his progress questionable from time to time).

"Hey, Hinata-chan!" Naruto warmly replied, causing the heiress to further blush and bashfully fidget with her index fingers, as was custom. With a small chuckle, he turned his attention to the other two members of Team 8. "Now it's official: the gang's all here!"

"Yes. Unfortunately." Shino replied, directing his comment towards the presence of Sasuke and Sakura. However, they were too "busy" (Sakura was fighting with Ino, and Sasuke was busy brooding) to notice.

Kiba, on the other hand, was snickering at Hinata's bashfulness towards the blonde. Sometimes, he wondered if Naruto had any clue as to how bad Hinata had it for him. He himself had been oblivious until, as a joke and response to the Sasuke Fangirl Fan club, had held a Naruto Fangirl Club meeting to see exactly how many girls would show up. Naturally, Hinata had been the only girl to attend. Upon seeing the normally-timid Hyuga enter the room in a near-replica of Naruto's coat and holding a (self-made) Naruto plushie, he had lost all control and cracked up.

Needless to say, it was about two weeks before the numbness in his arm wore off.

It was at this point that Akamaru, his canine companion, began to sniff the air and growl. This act alone was enough to draw the attention of the group of four to the usually-playful canine.

"Oi, Akamaru! What's up, boy?" the Inuzuka asked, following the canine's gaze.

He did not have to search for long, for three Shinobi near the back of the room stuck out from the rest, even more so than Naruto in his orange jumpsuit did. The Genin team consisted of three females. Seeing as how all-female Genin teams were rare, this alone was enough to pique their interest. Their colored hair was another factor that contributed to this. The apparent youngest, sitting on the far left, had vibrant purple hair, flowing down past her shoulders. The middle-aged teammate, sitting on the right, had bright blonde hair, tied in a ponytail behind her. Lastly, the female in the middle, seemingly the oldest, had sky-blue hair, some of it hanging down towards her neck.

What truly made them stand out, however, was their overall appearance, along with their choice of clothing. The oldest simply wore clothing similar to that of a Greek woman (specifically, think Sophitia's outfit from Soul Calibur IV, but less suggestive). Gold bangles with blue-lined designs were worn on her wrists, along with a gold belt-like sash that kept her clothing closed. A trident was strapped to her back, obviously her weapon. While its design was that of a typical trident, the prongs were a metallic shade of light blue, making them seem almost ice-like. Her headband, which displayed a strange symbol, was worn on her forehead, much like most of the Shinobi in the room. Her light purple eyes were impassively roaming the room.

The middle-aged Genin stuck out a bit more than the blunette; simply due to the small orange jacked she wore. The jacket itself was zipper-less, and stayed on her body via a red sash. There was not much to say about her clothing, other than it consisted of a brown dress and said jacket. The dress has several white upside-down designs, one in the middle of her chest (it was also sewn into her jacket), and several lining the edge of her dress. Her choice of footwear threw off her appearance, for she wore light-brown leather boots. An intricate gold bangle with a ruby in the middle was worn on each wrist. In terms of appearance, she looked like a twin of the blunette, albeit with a younger facial structure. Her vibrant blue eyes were nervously looking around the room, wary of the more shady individuals.

The one that suck out the most, however, was the youngest of the three. She was currently the cause of several nosebleeds and lecherous gazes throughout the room. If a bright orange jumpsuit was bad, then a red, skimpy, nightgown-like dress was worse. The way she was dressed practically BEGGED for someone to do inappropriate things to her.

Right off the bat, a lot of her skin was showing. The dress was low-cut, leaving the top-center corners of her purple lace bra exposed, resulting in violent nosebleeds from several males. She wore what appeared to be a belt right down the middle of her dress, starting at her chest, and ending right above her pelvis region. The dress itself was slit on the right side, leaving most of her right leg exposed. Add the fact that she wore black thigh-high stockings that hugged her thighs just right, and several males instantly went gaga at the sight of her legs alone. She wore strange gauntlets on her hands, as they had numerous small belts crossing all over them. She had a small smirk on her face as her piercing yellow eyes crossed the room, fully-aware of the control she had over the males' attention. Unlike the other two, she wore her headband in a rather suggestive location: she wore it around her thigh like a garter belt.

One thought stood out in the minds of the boys: all three of them had desirable proportions, most notably in the chest area, making the other females of the room wonder how it was even possible for Genin that age to have chests that big.

"Whoa. Who are they?" Naruto asked, having to forcefully avert his gaze from the purple-headed one.

"Beats me," began Kiba, "but Akamaru says there's something strange about them. He says they're 'not normal.'"

"Not normal? What are you talking about?" the blonde further inquired.

"I mean, just look at them! What kind of kunoichi wear clothing like that!? I thought your orange jumpsuit was bad, but DAMN!"

_'Though I wouldn't mind spending a night with the purple-haired chick..._' the lecherous part of his brain added.

"Hey! Lay off the orange, dog-breath!" Naruto shouted, smacking the Inuzuka on the head.

()

Back with the female Genin team, the blunette continued to glance around the room with an emotionless stare. However, she slowly shifted her gaze to the side.

"Sister..." she began, speaking in a monotone voice, "could you not have changed into something less frivolous for these Exams?"

"Like YOU'RE one to talk!" the purple head indignantly retorted, pointing an accusing finger at her eldest sister. "At least I'm wearing a bra!"

The blunette's eye twitched. "Do you wish to start an altercation?"

"Bring it! We'll kick your ass all the way back home! Ain't that right, sis?" she asked, grinning as she wrapped an arm around the blonde's shoulders.

"Please don't drag me into this..." she timidly said, a sweat drop forming on the back of her head." I don't want to cause any trouble so early during the Exams..."

"Tch! You're both buzz-kills, you know that!?" she said, crossing her arms and pouting. "Whenever I want to do something fun, you two have to go and... Huh?" The purple head trailed off, seeing her sister's gaze fixated on something. Following her gaze, she saw that her sister was looking straight at the blond kid. "..." An almost predatory smirk crossed her face.

"Aaaaww... Does my big sister was a wittle cwush on someone!?" she teased, causing the blonde to blush.

"N-no! T-t-that's n-not i-it!" she bashfully stuttered, trying to despite this claim.

"I'm thinking she does!" The purple head teasingly smirked. "So, when's the wedding?"

Before the bashful blonde could reply, the blunette spoke up. "That is the target. Naruto Uzumaki."

"What!? That's him!?" the youngest sister replied, disbelief evident on her face. "The kid in the orange!? He sure as hell doesn't seem like the son of-"

"Silence." the blunette interrupted, seeing that a group of Iwa Genin was seated nearby. "You know what would happen were you to finish that sentence."

The purple head nodded backing off for now. "The whisker marks kinda make him look cute, though." she said with a smirk.

"So what's the plan?" the blonde-haired girl asked, after managing to recover from her little episode. The trio continued to watch Naruto and his peers as they talked to a silver-haired Konoha Genin.

"For now, we observe." said the eldest sister, running a hand through her hair. "Observe and keep a low profile." Having said that, she slowly returned to her thoughts.

_'Namikaze... You're coming with us._'

()

Naruto's eyes widened at the information. Having come back from all of his missions unharmed? There was more to this Gaara guy than he let on. He could not help but wonder if Gaara was 'like him.' Unfortunately, seeing how he had no concrete evidence of this, only time would tell if his suspicions were correct or if he was just imagining things.

"Leaf, Sand, Grass, Water, Fall, Sound..." began Kabuto, "Many outstanding Genin from the various hidden villages are here to take the exam. Well... The Hidden Sound Village is a small village just created last year, so there isn't much info, but... The rest of the hidden villages are filled with talented youngsters."

"...What about those three?" Sasuke spoke, finally noticing the kunoichi that had attracted the attention of his teammates.

"I beg your pardon?" Kabuto asked, looking towards the trio.

"Those three. What can you tell me about them?" he persisted, keeping a level gaze as he sized them up. By doing so, he failed to notice the slight scowl on Kabuto's face.

_'A new village? I must report this to Orochimaru-sama the first chance I get,_' he thought.

"I'll...see what I can do." he hesitantly said, as he whipped out his now-familiar info cards. However, he wasn't an idiot. He already knew that he had no such info on them. So, naturally, it didn't come to him as a surprise the cards came up blank.

"Hm…It seems your cards are nothing but a waste of time," Sasuke said, briefly shifting his attention to the silver haired-nin. "...Regardless, they look weak. They would not stand a chance against the power of the Uchiha."

Kabuto had no time to retort as three Sound Genin rushed at him, clearly angry at the remark he made about their village. Before they could reach them, they found themselves snared and unable to move. Looking around, they saw they were inside...bubbles? Indeed, each of the Sound Genin was inside a large, clear bubble. Rolling their eyes, they simply tried poking their way out, only to find out that the bubbles did not burst.

"You must want to be kicked out of these Exams before they begin.." a monotonous voice said from behind him. Turning as much as they could inside the bubble, they came face to face with the blue-haired kunoichi. "Would it terribly bother you to settle down? Some of us are simply trying to get through with little complications as possible..."

The three Genin could only nod in submission, having taken a pride to their blow at being beaten by a mere BUBBLE.

With a somewhat satisfied nod, the kunoichi dispelled the bubbles, causing them to fall to the floor. She was about to return to her group, only to hear a voice behind her.

"Show me how you did that."

Feeling a hand about to touch her shoulder, she unsheathed her trident and whirled around, locking eyes with a smug Uchiha.

"Come again?"

At this point, however, the Uchiha was awestruck by the design of the weapon, most notably the prongs. "That weapon. It is unsuitable for an inferior kunoichi such as yourself. I demand that you hand it over."

"No," she simply said, her gaze remaining impassive. "My abilities are mine to teach to whomever I decide, and I will not yield a weapon to one who will obviously misuse it."

"You've no idea who you're talking to, do you?" he snorted.

"I am fully aware of who I am exchanging 'pleasantries' with, Sasuke Uchiha," she casually said, keeping her eyes locked with his.

This only caused a smirk to cross his face. "It seems even your village recognizes the power of the Uchiha."

"No, we recognize their ego," she said, causing him to growl. "The Uchiha are all bark and no bite."

"You wench! To be an Uchiha is to be an elite!"

The blunette gave him a blank expression. "The Uchiha did not seem elite as they lay broken after battles with my clan. Perhaps if they choose to develop their skills instead of bragging, they would not have been easily beaten time and time again."

"You wench!" he reiterated, his face becoming angrier by the second, "There is no greater clan in the world than the Uchiha!" At this point, he was just grasping at straws. "Your clan would stand no chance under the power of the Sharingan!"

Her expression did not change. "If the Uchiha are the finest in the world, then they would have defeated the Kaze long ago."

Sasuke's eyes shot wide-open. He did something that no one had ever seen him do. Not even his teammates. "A K-K-Kaze!?"

Some of the Genin were clueless as to this exchange, but the more educated ones were wide-eyed at the revelation.

"It seems even your village acknowledges the power of my clan." she said, a mocking undertone in her voice.

"...Hinata-chan, what's a Kaze?" Naruto obliviously whispered to the Hyuga. Miraculously, she managed to overcome her timidness when it came to Naruto. Being a Hyuga, she was more educated on other clans than he.

"The Kaze are an old clan that was rumored to inhabit the area that was Fire Country before the first Shinobi War." she quietly replied, watching the two arguing figures. "Just like the Uchiha were masters of Katon, the Kaze were masters of Fuuton. While the Uchiha relied on their Sharingan in battle, however, the Kaze worked on their bodies, going as far as being able to infuse their own bodies with the wind element for added speed...In the end, their Fuuton jutsus were able to smother even the fiercest Uchiha Katon, despite the type matchup."

To those who knew about elements, this was truly shocking. Wind matched up horribly against fire, but a wind user that could overcome this was a frightening concept.

"So what if you're a Kaze!?" Sakura spoke for the first time, rushing to her "love's" aid. "It doesn't change the fact that you can't beat someone as strong as Sasuke-kun!"

"Hm. We shall see during these exams, will we not?" she replied, as she began to return to her group.

"...Just who the heck ARE you guys!?" Naruto simply asked. '_When did these Exams get so complicated!? We haven't even started yet!_'

"...Hm. Very well," said the blunette, snapping her fingers. Suddenly, her two sisters disappeared from where they were. "My name is Coniecto Kaze," said the blunette.

On her right, the purple head emerged, in a crackle of lightning. "Virus Kaze! Stay out of my way, or I'll kick your ass!"

To her right, in a few embers, the blonde emerged. "Varis Kaze," she timidly said, waving to the group.

"And we're...."

Suddenly, everyone could have sworn the lights and even the sun went out. As their vision returned, they sat the girls doing overdramatic poses (although Coniecto seemed to be being forced, and Varis was simply trying not be left out).

"THE KAZE SISTERS!" Virus yelled, as a red-and-white bar effect went off behind them. [You know the background the Ginyu Force from DBZ gets when they pose? That one.]

"........."

Everyone could have sworn tumbleweeds rolled on by their feet.

"Everyone settle the F**K down!" the proctor shouted as he entered the room. Fortunately for him, he had missed the spectacle that the three had pulled off.

The three sisters simply grumbled and took their seats, as did the rest of the room. As Ibiki, the proctor, went on about the first exam and the rules, the girls began to communicate between themselves. However, it was noticed by the other Genin. That is because Virus was sending electric impulses to her sisters, which registered inside their brains as messages.

_'Think we spilled too much?_' Virus asked, drumming her fingers against the desk. On the side of her arm that was facing her, a few embers came to life, forming a message.

_'I don't think so..._' Varis timidly said. Even in writing, she sounded timid. '_All they know is that we're Kaze..._'

On both Varis and Virus's arms, droplets appeared, forming Coniecto's message (and putting out the embers on Virus's arm).

_'We must make sure that they do not learn more than needed. Remember the mission._'

Seemingly satisfied with her response, the two sisters simply shifted their gazes forward as the tests began to be handed out. During this, Coniecto's gaze never wandered from the back of Naruto's head.

'_Namikaze... One way or another, you're coming with us._'

()

**And that's the end of that chapter. In all honesty, I felt I spent too much time on the girls instead of the main cast on this chapter. Oh, well. I'll have to fix that in the following chapters.**

IMPORTANT NOTICE FOR HTHS

I have not abandoned that story. Actually, chapter 3 is done. However, every time I try to upload the file, I keep getting an error message. So, to all the people waiting for me to update that story, thank you for your patience, and sorry for the inconvenience.

So, yeah, constructive criticism is appreciated. Whoever can guess which is the girls is 'different' from the other two via PM gets a cookie.

See ya~


	2. The Observations of a Blunette

**A/N: Whoo, early update! The reason for such an early update? Well, as I'm writing this, I'm currently doing community service as a student aide today...no, not court-required. ANYWAY, today is a slow day, so I have a chance to write this chapter (that, and I kept getting owned on Bleach: Dark Souls for the Nintendo DS. One can only get owned as Yoruichi so many times before getting frustrated).**

Skysrpke: M'yes, they're strange names. But then again, the girls aren't exactly normal~

Leaf Ranger: *Whips out a snowball bazooka* NOW IS THE WINTER OF YOUR DISCONTENT!

Dragon Man 180: ...Thanks for the idea. :3

dracohalo117: Much sooner than you think, actually! =D

Enough of that. Let's get started. Sorry, guys, but this'll be a Coniecto-centric chapter. I'll get started on the action after this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I do, however, own the delicious Twinkie I'm snacking on as I write this. Mmm, Twink- Aaaw, it's gone...

____________________________________________________________________

The Observations of a Blunette

[Special thanks to dracohalo117 for Beta'ing this chapter]

The written test had been rather simple. Being the most intelligent of the group, Coniecto had easily answered the questions on her own, while the answers appeared on the arms of her sisters as water droplets. And this had only been in the first few minutes. Seeing as how she had no method to kill time, she propped her face on her palms and watched the other Genin. Judging by the difficulty of the answers, as well as the proctor's cryptic wording, this was most likely a test on methods to gather information. She was surprised as to how many people were able to pick up on this (to a degree). Some of the ways the Genin were cheating were rather amusing, such as the Suna Genin having to go to the bathroom. Judging by the scent of the 'examiner' that had escorted him, he was clearly not human. She rolled her eyes as she saw the Uchiha from earlier. As expected, he was using his 'famed' bloodline to cheat. She narrowed her eyes at the mere sight of it. The Sharingan was an insult to hard-working shinobi everywhere. The tracking ability, she could tolerate, but the copying of techniques infuriated her. She could not help but put on a small, satisfied smile. If the Sharingan required witnessing handsigns to copy a technique, then...

Before she could continue this thought, another Genin in the room caught her eye. Judging by the pale eyes, long, dark hair, and the veins on the side of said eyes, he was most likely a Hyuga. She coud not help but watch in mild fascination. In all honesty, their bloodline fascinated her far more than that of the Uchiha. From what she understood, the tracking abilities of their bloodline exceeded that of the Sharingan. It also allowedf the user to see a target's chakra network, a useful ability in itself.

_'But can it be used to observe someone through their clothing, I wonder?_' a part of her mind chimed in.

Hinata Hyuga let out a sneeze. She bashfully (and hesitantly) moved her gaze from Naruto's body and back to her paper, wondering if someone was onto her.

Determning to find out where that thought had come from later, Coniecto shook her head and resumed her observation of the Hyuga. From what she was able to gather from meetings of the Council of her village, they showed a noticeable interest in the Byakugan. Unlike Kumo, however, they did not want a Hyuga as breeding stock for the bloodline. Rather, they wanted a willing Hyuga volunteer in order to study the Byakugan and the extent of its abilities.

As she thought about Kumo, her eyes slowly roamed towards the other Hyuga in the room. If she remembered correctly, the girl's name was Hinata. Despite what Konoha thought, her attempted kidnapping was not a low-profile event; rather, it was one of the more commonly-known international conflicts revolving around Konoha. Her eyes softened slightly as she examined her. Both her siblings and herself had been the targets of attempted kidnappings by other villages at one time or another, so she could related. In a rare moment of anger, her eyes narrowed slightly at the thought. Kidnappings for ransom money were one thing, but kidnappings for breeding purposes were just sickening. She would know. Her captors had been to confident to realize that she had been eavesdropping on them when they tried to abduct her.

Coniecto forced herself to stop thinking about abductions, before she ended up breaking the pencil she was holding. Shooting a glance to the side, she noticed that one of the examiners was staring right at her, no doubt thinking that her observations were merely a thinly-veiled attempt to get answers off of other Genin. With a blank expression, she briefly flashed her finished exam, before returning it to the desk face-down (so as to discourage prying eyes). The examiner gave a reluctant nod and seemed to back off, although one could tell that he remained wary of her.

Her eyes slowly returned to the back of the fellow blunette's head. That alone was enough to make her think. The Hyuga in general had dark-brown hair. So, why is it that this one was an exception. Furthermore, as she looked back and forth between the two Hyuga, another difference was made eveident to her: the eyes themselves. Whereas the brown-haired Hyuga had typical pale eyes, those of the girl were a shade of lavender.

_'Something does not add up...'_ Coniecto thought, her brow furrowing slightly in confusion. Her eyes shot twards the only purple-haired Genin in the room. Said Genin had her upper body lazily sprawled on the desk, propping her head on one arm as she drummed her fingers on the desk, a bored expression on her face. Suddenly, she lowered her eyes to her arm, remaining silent. After a few seconds, a few electric pulses traveled up to Coniecto's brain, registering as a message.

'What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?'

The droplets of water on Virus's arm formed into a different message. 'Oh? Busy trying to do nothing, I assume?'

'Aw, shaddap. What d'ya want?'

'You are the closest. I want you to examine Hinata Hyuga's life force.'

'...'

Virus turned her head, in order to make eye contact with her sister. Slowly, a large smirk spread on her face, one that could easily rival the grin of the Chesire Cat.

'Why, sister, I had no idea you played for that team~

Coniecto narrowed her eyes. Currently, she could not retort or otherwise communicate with Virus, for she would have to suddenly turn back just to look at her arm, resulting in increased suspicion.

With a victorious look on her face, the youngest Kaze slowly resumed gazing forward, her eyes shifting towards the Hyuga. Had one looked closer, they would have noticed that her eyes had changed from yellow to red, as they explored Hinata's body. After several seconds, her eyes returned to normal, licking her lips a few times as she watched Hinata.

'Oh, my.' said Virus via impulses, a blissful, devilish expression on her face as she looked at the heiress. 'This is certainly interesting...'

'What is it?' spelled the water on her arm.

'Her life force far exceeds that of the others around her age... Matter of fact, it's almost in our range.' Virus licked her lips once more. 'It's...almost entoxicating. really...'

'Why, sister,' quoted the droplets, 'I had no idea you played for that team.'

Virus flashed her eldest sister a blank expression. 'Sis, for that life force, I would beg her to let me bear her kids, if it was possible.'

Coniecto's left eye twitched. 'You...must be joking.'

'No chance in hell.' The smirk slowly returned to Virus's face.

Coniecto had to resist the urge to groan. Virus could be so frustrating at times. Then again, they cooperated rather well as a team.. She let out a small sigh. Why couldn't Virus be more like Varis at times like these? The blonde would have just followed her orders instead of having to get a smart or obnoxious comment in. Looking over at the aforementioned sibling, Coniecto noticed that she was silent as usualy, resting her head on the desk. She often wondered why Varis had turned out the way she did. If memory served correctly, Varis showed the most progress out of all three of them in their early years. Even their father had noticed this, thus enticing him to attempt to bring her potential out.

Despite Varis's hesitative nature, if she and Coniecto were to go all out against each other, she was positive that Varis would win.

The blonde quietly looked up as she felt moisture on her arm. After a few seconds, Coniecto felt warmth on her arm, in the form of a few small embers.

'Yeah?' the embers formed. The flames didn't crackle, allowing Varis to not draw any attention to the message.

'What have you gathered?'

'Well... our target definitely has the Kyuubi inside him...'

'{u]Very well, then. That confirms he is indeed the target.[/u]'

'But... I think there's another one here...'

'Oh? Elaborate.'

As Coniecto watched the flames, they began to change shapes. The flames shaped themselves into an arrow, beiding at an anle in a specific direction. Slightly raising her gaze, her eyes landed on a certain redhead, copying answers from another Genin, who was currently rubbing his eyes.

'...The Suna Genin?' This caused Coniecto to raise an eyebrow.

'I think... I couldn't communicate with whatever is inside him...'

So the redhead WAS a jinchuuriki. Coniecto furrowed her brow. Why would Suna send their jinchuuriki to these exams? From what she had gathered, they were treated as little more than weapons. Had the Kazekage planned something involving its 'weapon?'

'Things just got more complicated... We must report this to sensei before the next exam.'

'But... what about the mission?' Varis's embers asked.

Coniecto cloed her eyes as she began to think. What her younger sister had asked had a point to it. With two jinchuuriki running around instead of one, the mission was that more complicated. Not to mention the situation may change upon reporting to their sensei. After what seemed like an eternity, she slowly opened her eyes.

'The mission goes on as planned,' read the drops of water. 'I am positive that sensei will agree with me on this, but until we receive official orders, the mission continues.'

Seemingly satisfied, the flames on Coniecto's arms died out. A small smile crossed the blunette's face. This is what Virus should be like. In their sensei's absence, Coniecto was the unofficial leader of the tema, thanks to her intellect. She shuddered to think what would become of the team had Virus taken charge.

They would probably be fleeing from a village mob after accidentally setting said village on fire.

Coniecto slowly shifted her gaze to Naruto Uzumaki. Their target. While the 'official' reason they were in the Exams was to test their abilities against Genin of other villages and prove worthy of a promotion, their top priority was the Kyuubi host. According to the 'official' Konoha records, Naruto was an orphan of unknown lineage. What their informant in Konoha had verified, however, was an entirely different story. Naruto was no orphan, but rather, the son of the Yondaime himself. One would have to be an idiot not to notice the similarities. Taking that into account, then, meant that the majority of the village's populace consister of idiots. Their informant had given them a detailed report of the target's daily life. To her understanding, he was treated even lower than an animal or criminal. She slightly narrowed her eyes. It seemed that Konoha was a village of hypocrites. They constantly ranted about teammates and comrades, and yet, they all turned their backs on a child. If the file they have received on him was correct to the last detail, the instructors at the Academy had either sabotaged him or refused to teach him anything. Hell, even his own sensei wouldn't teach him anything of value. Upon further reading the report, they had found out that said sensei showed blatant favoritism towards the Uchiha.

Even the timid Varis had been dangerous to talk to at that point. While their father focused on her the most due to the hidden potential he sensed, he had never shown favoritism towards her, and focused on his other two daughters completely when he was not training her. She had half a mind to go to this Kakashi and shove her trident right up-

'Oi, sis,' began Virus via impulses, 'I'm thinking we should do something about the target.'

Coniecto snapped out of what appeared to be a trance, looking towards Naruto. She saw that he was slightly trembling, not to mention that she could practically smell the desperation coming off of him.

_'I see._' she thought. '_He has yet to figure it out...Very well. I will assist him. After all..._'

A small smirk crossed Conectio's face as she looked at him, water beginning to form on his arm.

'_He won't be part of this village for much longer._'

____________________________________________________________________

**Whoo, hurray for cryptic endings! What are the girls planning with our hero? What village are they from? Who ordered the mission? Will Virus pursue Hinata? Will we discover the lineage of said heiress? And where did my Twinkie go!? All of these questions will be answered...LATER!**

On that note, I just got out of school (*Is typing this on the bus*). ....GUESS WHO JUST GRADUATED!? X3

So, yeah, I might update again tomorrow, but I'm going to a Pokemon event, so no guarantees.

Review, constructive criticism, etc. Guys, if it's not too much trouble, can you please let me know what spelling errors I made? Appreciate it.

Once more, special thanks for dracohalo117 for Beta'ing this chapter. Read his stories, or Coniecto will impale you on her trident and rotate you over a fire for dinner.

See ya~


	3. The Two Blondes

**A/N: Alright, guys, welcome to chapter 3.**

**I'm not going to lie, guys. This chapter was a bit rushed. Writer's block hit, so, admittedly, I half-assed some of this chapter. My apologies.**

**OnGuard: M'yes, I'm not too proud of that. I'm used to using that term in multiple ways, but then again, it only makes sense to me when I do so. My apologies.**

**Gravity the Wizard: M'yes, I'm aware that the OCs seem Mary Sueish. I'll do my best not to let them dominate the story. As for Hinata...well, I'd say a comment that I jokingly throw around, but I'd have the fanboys chasing me with pitchforks.**

**Alucard the Destroyer: I think you meant to say Virus? Anyway, that was more comedic than anything, but if anything does arise between them, it'll most likely be one-sided.**

**Leaf Ranger: I'M A TOYDARIAN! MIND TRICKS DON'T A-WORK ON ME. ONLY MONEY. ...Oh, right, wrong line.**

**ANYWAY, let's get started.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Brief and to the point.**

____________________________________________________________________  
The Two Blondes  
(Chapter Beta'd by dracohalo117)

Following the written portion of the exam, a certifiably insane woman had shown up and whisked the group off to the infamous Training Ground 44, a.k.a., the Forest of Death, for the next portion of the exam. The goal was rather simple: get the scroll the opposite of your team's from another team and reach the tower in the middle of the forest.

Right. Fairly easy when you have a dysfunctional team.

It is currently in the said forest that we find our blond protagonist trudging after his teammates, a barely-hidden look of frustration on his face. Sakura wouldn't stop complaining about every minor problem they ran across, while Sasuke had practically made a beeline towards the tower, without the slightest thought of strategy. That "strategy" that he had, however, consisted simply of ambushing teams on their way to the tower. Satisfied with his "brilliant" scheme, he "lead" the team towards the tower, drowning out Naruto's pleas for a different approach. Typically, Sasuke was holding the scroll on his team. Oh, yeah. NO ONE would suspect that the UCHIHA was carrying the scroll for his team.

Yes. Truly, a flawless plan.

The reason that he had drowned out Naruto, however, was (miraculously enough) not because of his swelling egotistic head. Rather, he had focused his thoughts on the three girls from earlier, a slight scowl crossing his face. According to the records the Uchiha had kept on the Kaze, they were their sworn enemies, second only to the Senju. Their Sharingan was useless when it came to tracking them in a battle, and their powerful fire barrages were reduced to nothing more but sparks flying into the wind.

Sasuke drove a punch into a nearby tree, causing his two teammates to slightly jump. Naruto had berated him on alerting other teams of their presence, while Sakura argued back, defending her "love." At the moment, Sasuke simply couldn't care less. He was too wrapped up in his thoughts to even pretend to care about his comrades. Specifically, he was thinking about this 'Coniecto,' the one that had dared to talk back to him.

'_No matter._' he thought to himself. '_I shall simply show that Kaze whore the superiority of the Uchiha._' A familiar dark grin crossed his face, unseen by either Naruto or Sakura. '_Once she is broken at my feet, I shall have her show me all of her techniques, and hand over that weapon. Then I will have more power to kill __**him**__._' A bit of a lecherous glint shone in his eyes. '_Perhaps I can take her as my own once I have defeated her...At most, she would make a decent slave. No Kaze whore is good enough to be the matriarch of the reborn Uchiha clan._'

His musings were cut short by his yellow-haired teammate, who apparently had to go to the bathroom. Sasuke had to refrain from rolling his eyes. Why was he stuck with these two? They were nothing but burdens to him, nor could they teach him anything of value. As an Uchiha, he deserved the best, and that extended to teammates. What he had, however, was nothing but dead weight.

His head snapped up as he heard what sounded like a scuffle in the direction Naruto had went. In a few secounds, Naruto emerged from a nearby bush, a bit of a startled look on his face, and...was that blood on his clothing?

"What happened, dobe?" Sasuke disinterestedly asked. "Were you attacked by a forest animal?"

Normally, Naruto would've indignantly shouted at him, but what he had seen had, admittedly, spooked him.

"I was ambushed by a guy with a breathing mask but..."

"...And you let him get away, dobe!?" Sasuke angrily asked, rounding on his blonde teammate. "He could have had the scroll we need!"

"Nice going, Naruto-baka!" Sakura screamed, hitting him on the head, as was custom.

"Sakura-chan!" he whined. Sasuke almost had to shove rusty kunai into his ears. Doing so would have been much better than putting up with the constant banshee shrieks and whining. "Dobe, where did he go?"

"Let me finish, damn it!" he angrily said, crossing his arms and giving Sasuke an angry expression. "I was ambushed by the guy I just mentioned, but before I knew what was going on, he got dragged away by these...liquid tentacles things." Naruto shuddered simply from recalling it. "They dragged him into the pond where I was taking a whiz (he had to dodge a punch from Sakura at this point) and....and once he went under, blood splashed everywhere. It was..." Naruto shuddered once more, wiping blood that had landed on his headband.

"...." Sasuke narrowed his eyes. '_That means __**she's**__ around._' He angrily tightened his fist, up to the point where his nails dug into his palm, causing him to bleed. "Let's go." he said, turning on his heel, briskily walking away from the area.

"Yeah. I definitely don't want to end up as lunch for whatever pulled that guy in." Naruto shuddered, as he followed Sakura (who was following Sasuke like an obedient little puppy). Naruto turned his head once more to look at the area where the slaughter had taken place. With one final shudder, he ran after his team.

"Sakura-chan, wait up!"

As the trio left the area, a genjutsu in the tree branches above dropped, revealing a certain blonde and purplehead.

"DAYUM!" said Virus, looking down at what little remained of the Genin. "Just, DAYUM!"

"C-C-Coniecto, w-w-was it really neccessary to go that far?" Varis asked.

At first, there was no reply. Within seconds, however, a figure began to rise from the depths of the pond, causing the water to spill over into the surrounding ground. In the darkness of the forest, two large, piercing purple eyes could be seen, along with what appeared to be a menacing row of fangs.

"**It was neccessary.**" said the figure, in a deep, yet female, voice. "**We cannot allow anyone to sabotage our mission. If the target dies before we get our hands on him, then we have failed.**" Slowly, the creature began to shrink, its figure reverting to that of a human woman. Coniecto emerged from the surrounding darkness, running a hand through her wet hair.

"Ensure the safety of the target first. Afterwards...he is fair game."  
No sooner than she said this, did they feel a powerful gale of wind. Coniecto's eyes widened by a noticeable margin upon seeing the team being separated. Specifically, seeing their target being blown elsewhere to the forest.

"...Things just got a little more interesting." Virus said with a smirk. For once, Coniecto did not bother to argue, as the siblings split up seconds later, each with a different direction in mind

-With Naruto-

After what seemed like an eternity to him, Naruto propped himself up with a groan. He was surprised that none of his bones broke from the impact. However, even the slightest movement hurt like HELL, and the wind had been knocked out of him due to landing on his stomach.

"D-damn it." he wheezed, his arms wobbling as he held himself up. "...Huh?" he asked, looking at his sides. "Where's Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme?" He let out a feeble groan as he managed to stand, albeit shakily. "Grr, when I find that teme that did this, I'm going to give him a piece of my-"

A loud hissing sound in front of him snapped him out of his thoughts. As he looked up, he did something that he had only seen Hinata do- stutter. For lo and behold, a snake of enormous proportions hovered over him, its tongue flickering in and out of its mouth. Judging by the way it was looking at him...

It most likely decided he seemed like a tasty snack.

Without hesitation, Naruto turned on his heel and fled...that is, he would have, had the creature not ensnared him in its tail. Despite his best efforts to struggle free, the beast let out a hungry hiss as it threw Naruto into its mouth.

His terrified scream rang out through the forest as its mouth closed.

---Team 8---

Hinata watched on in horror was the readheaded Suna Genin killed the team from Ame in cold blood. Despite having the urge to gasp and scream in horror, she knew that even the slighest sound would result in the redhead executing them, as well.

However, all that changed as she heard a scream with a familiar tone and pitch to it.

After recovering from the initial startle caused by the scream, her eyes widened in realization upon realizing who the scream belonged to.

"NARUTO-KUN!" she screamed, giving away their location, much to Kiba and Shino's horror. At this point, however, the Suna team was the least of her worries, as she thoughtlessly ran off to the source of the scream. Needless to say, Kiba and Shino ran after her, not wanting to be a bloodstain on the forest floor. The two boys ran for their lives after their female teammate, praying that the Suna team wouldn't give chase.

-Back with Naruto-

The giant serpent continued to slide across the forest ground, looking for unfortunate Genin to become its next meal. Its current snack was having problems breathing, due to the serpent's muscles beginning to tighten around him.

"I didn't come this far just to be snake food!" Naruto yelled, using most of the little air he had left. Using the last of his energy, Naruto raised his hands into the familiar Shadow Clone position. However, the handsign was interrupted due to a sudden movement in the muscles. He suddenly found it even harder to breathe, as his body began to travel across the snake's interior.

'_So this is how it ends?_' he thought to himself, his vision beginning to fade. '_Looks like I won't get to be Hokage after all..._' Memories began to flood his mind, as his life began to literally flash before his eyes.

A newborn Naruto gurgling for air as a nurse slit his throat, barely being kept alive by the Kyuubi.

A two-year-old Naruto, feeding on moldy bread outside the orphanage as the children inside ate warm soup on a rainy day.

A four-year-old Naruto, shivering in his new apartment room, while the other tenants fully enjoyed their heaters.

A six-year-old Naruto, trying his best to read from a worn, faded, textbook, despite barely being able to do so.

A bitter smile crossed Naruto's face, as if accepting his fate. Perhaps he was never meant to be Hokage. The populace would never accept a 'demon' like him to be their leader.

However, fate appeared to have different plans for him. He realized that, instead of moving downwards, he was moving **upwards**. The next thing he new, he was kissed the ground as he was spit, snake saliva covering his body. He hurriedly lifted his dirty face from the ground, loudly gasping for breath. '_What...happened?_' he thought to himself as he wheezed. Almost hesitantly, he looked back up at the enormous serpent. Instead of the same hungry gaze from earlier, however, he was what appeared to be an almost apologetic expression. The thing that caught his attention, however, was the blonde girl sitting atop the serpent. The snake visibly curled up, allowing her to slide down his back and off of its tail, landing in front of Naruto.

"Are you okay!?" she asked, kneeling next to him and helping him up.

Naruto's only response was to wheeze and cough, slowly (but surely) regaining his breath.

"Come on, let's get you patched up." she said, slinging his arm over her shoulder. As she walked back towards the snake, it lowered its head, allowing the two passengers to mount it.

"W...w..what?" was all Naruto could cough out, collapsing onto its back.

"I think he's a summon." she said, patting the back of its head to get them in motion. "It did what it did on orders, I think." she said, a timid undertone in her voice in the event that she was wrong.

Naruto would have questioned her further, but he was unable to as he slid into another coughing fit.

"Um, don't worry." she nervously said, a timid smile on her face. "You're...safe for now?" she tried. Comforting people was not one of her strong points.

What followed was an awkward silence, intensified further by Naruto staring at her. At that moment, she wanted to do nothing more than to run and hide behind the nearest rock. After what seemed like several hours to her, Naruto began to speak.

"....You're that Viris girl, aren't you?" he asked, as realization dawned on his face.

Varis face-planted onto the snake's hide, causing it slightly hiss due to the sudden slam.

"Why can't anyone get my name right...?"

---Team 8---

"I'm telling you, Hinata, Akamaru can't pick-up Naruto's scent!" said Kiba, replying to the frantic Hyuga. This had been the third time she asked him if he could pick up a scent. "It's like something just snatched him up!"

Hinata feverishly shook her head, not wanting to accept that answer. She had been heading towards the source of the scream for quite a few minutes now, and she had seen neither hide nor hair of Naruto. Admittedly, she was terrified. Terrified that, worst-case scenario, Naruto was dead, and she had not been able to tell him how she felt.

Had she payed closer attention to her surroundings, she would have noticed that her teammates were struck by electricity, instead of only noticing upon hearing their bodies fall to the ground, unconscious. She would have also noticed the hands clamping onto her arms before it was too late.

As Hinata Hinata was forcibly turned around, she visibly flinched at the sight. A team of Kumo Genin had her surrounded. Specifically, the two males had her held captive (with one of them holding her), while the female was rummaging through the boys' belongings for their scroll.

"...Damn!" she snarled, dropping the scroll after examining it. "These brats have the same scroll we do!" The female let out a sigh of frustration, as she got back on her feet. '_Still...at least we can bail and go homr, now that we have a Hyuga._'

The sound of a zipper being undone caused her to look over at the captive. One of her teammates had unzipped the Hyuga's coat, and was now playing with her exposed chest, after lifting her shirt.

"Damn! Look at the tits on this one!" he said, while the other male had to clamp a hand over her mouth as she screamed. "If they're like this now, imagine how they'll be when she gets older!"

"...The hell are you two doing?' the female asked, looking at her teammates with a raised eyebrow. "We gotta get out of here before anyone suspects what we're up to."

"Oh, come on!" said the one fondling her. "At least let us have some fun with her first before she gets reduced to a baby factory back home!"

"..." The female let out an exasperated sigh, shaking her head and rubbing her temples. "FINE. Just don't drag me into this."

With a triumphant smirk, the male turned back to his now-terrified captor, who was feverishly shaking her head. She tried to bite at her captor's hand, but it only resulted in her mouth being freed.

"We're gonna have FUN." he smirked, fumbling with his pants as he reached for hers.

The sound of fabric being ripped and a scream rang out throughout the forest.

---Omake---

"D-damn it." he wheezed, his arms wobbling as he held himself up. "...Huh?" he asked, looking at his sides. "Where's Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme?" He let out a feeble groan as he managed to stand, albeit shakily. "Grr, when I find the teme that did this, I'm a piece of my-"

A loud gasping noise in front of him caused him to trail off. Looking up, he saw...Hinata in a small towel, a large blush on her face as she tried to cover more of her body. Apparently, the wind had blown him to another pond in the forest, one that the Hyuga heiress was using to bathe. At this point, Naruto could only babble apologies, a blush slowly forming on his face.

While Hinata's first instinct was to cover her body further, seeing Naruto's injured condition made her run over to him in concern. "Naruto-kun!" she gasped, seeing that he could barely keep himself up as it was.

Unfortunately for her, she didn't notice the lecherous Virus sitting in a branch above her, a hook from her fishing rod sinking into Hinata's towel.

As Naruto looked up at Hinata once more, both of them could do nothing but watch as Hinata's towel was quickly ripped away from her, revealing her naked body to both Naruto and Virus.

While Virus licked her lips at the eyeful, poor Naruto never stood a chance, and he slammed back towards the ground, borderline unconscious.

"NARUTO-KUN!" said Hinata, rushing over to him despite her lack of clothing.

"Best...Valentine's Day...ever..." Naruto mumbled to himself, his eyes swirling as blood flowed from his nose.

----------

**How will our Hinata-chan get out of this? What happened to Sasuke and Sakura? Where did the other two siblings go? The answers will be revealed...next chapter.**

**As for the omake, I finished it on Valentine's Day, but because it might be Beta'd a little late, it will probably be posted on 2/15, making the Omake a little too late. ...Oh, well.**

**Special thanks for dracohalo117 for Beta'ing this, as usual. 'Til the next chapter then.**

**See ya~**


End file.
